


one of the gods

by kenzieluthor



Category: Justice League (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Endgame Wondercorp, F/F, Non-Endgame SuperCorp, wondercorp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzieluthor/pseuds/kenzieluthor
Summary: After Lena finds out that Kara is Supergirl, she doesn't give Kara a chance to explain. She leaves for Metropolis and stays with Sam and Ruby. After almost a year in Metropolis, Lena is attacked. With no knowledge of the attack, Lena wakes up in Metropolis General Hospital, with Sam dead and any information of Ruby non-existent. A gut feeling that something more is going on, Lena starts investigating Ruby's disappearance on her own, knowing that as Ruby's godmother, Lena would never let Ruby get lost in the system. On her way, Lena meets Diana Prince, a mysterious stranger who seems to always be in the correct location at the correct time. She's an especially good distraction as Lena's investigation throws her back into Kara's world, just as Lena finally started getting over Kara.(Probably) WonderCorp Endgame! SuperCorp non-endgame throughout the story!
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Lena Luthor, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Comments: 49
Kudos: 117





	1. Batcaves and High Society

Lena's eyelashes fluttered gently as she groggily came to. She groaned as a light blinded her and made her head started pounding. Lena felt a wave of warmth as a blank was pulled up over her shoulders, and she drifted back to sleep as she was tucked in.

Lena slept for a bit before waking up again, this time recognising her surroundings. She was in the LCorp wing of the Metropolis General Hospital. Nurses began flooding the room, paging her doctors and checking her vitals. Lena winced as a flashlight shone in her eyes, but managed to follow it. As short of a period it was that she had been awake, Lena felt her eyelids get heavier. Leaning back Lena let sleep take over her once again. 

The next time Lena woke up she had a lot more control. She managed to sit up in bed before pressing the call button for nurse assistance. After a cup full of ice chips and a couple of tests later Lena finally managed to croak out, "Sa- Sam? Ruby? Are they also here?"

She was starting to remember the crash. The raging ball of energy that had come flying towards them. The words echoing through the city, the call for the death of the last free Luthor. The fear in Lena as she attempted to fling herself out of the moving car to draw the target away from Sam and Ruby. The blast that seemed too big for it to be possible that she was really alive and still breathing. 

"You just need to rest for now Ms. Luthor," Dr. Morales attempted to pull Lena's focus. “We’ll get to all that in due time.”

Lena tensed. Dr. Morales had only succeeded in making her more anxious. Waiting until the doctor left, Lena finally attempted to bribe a nurse into helping her out of bed. A couple of failed attempts later, Lena was on the phone with Jess. 

More accurately she was curled up on the hospital floor, sobbing into the receiver as Jess kept her company. She had missed Sam’s funeral. She had been stuck in a coma in a hospital room in Metropolis, Sam was gone and she would never be able to say goodbye.

Lena has moved in with Sam and Ruby after leaving National City. When she learnt Kara was Supergirl, she hadn't given Kara the chance to explain or defend herself. And now here Lena was. No Kara or Sam. Lena wasn't sure how the numbness she felt could be so painful. It seemed to Lena that nothing could possibly release the pressure in her chest that wouldn't let her breathe. 

When she next woke up Jess was in her room with a bag full of clothing, her passport and other travel necessities. Jess hadn't let Lena even sit up fully before drawn for her desperately in for a hug. Even as Lena froze, Jess kept her arms tight around Lena. By the time Lena realised she was crying, the pressure in her chest had begun to feel oddly good. She leaned further into Jess’ arms, her fists scrunched tighter in Jess' blazer and her eyes ran hot with tears. 

∙†∙

Lena slammed her glass down on the desk in front of her. Sam’s old desk. Sam’s CEO desk. The desk in the office that once held the most feared man in America and then was home to Sam, another one of the greatest people Lena would ever have the honour of knowing.

Lena’s eyes clenched shut and her breath got shallow as she tried to stop the tears. Her hand held the broken class clasped in her fist a little tighter, and the ache in her chest grew a little stronger. She had begun to enjoy that pressure in her chest. It was almost like the feeling you get just before an incredible cry, or a gut-wrenching sob. But that pressure was perpetual now and letting out the tears felt like the only fresh breaths of air she could get.

It had been a week since Lena was released from the hospital. Jess had opted to stay in Metropolis with Lena, and for the first time ever, Lena wasn’t at all concerned about LCorp. Perhaps this finally made Lena understood how truly lost she felt.

She had spent her week trying and failing to locate Ruby. It was like she had been snatched off the face of the earth. No paper trail, no worried government, no missing persons report. Lena was Ruby's godmother, she wouldn't let Ruby get lost in the system no matter what. 

But now Lena couldn’t help feeling like things were even worse than she could have possibly imagined. People don’t disappear into the system. The absence of a paper trail is not something Lena took lightly. It took all Lena has left in her to not give up searching. If someone truly had kidnapped Ruby, they probably knew about Reign. Lena couldn’t bear to think of what someone would want with the Ruby’s WorldKiller DNA.

Lena sighed as Jess walked in and wordlessly and lead Lena to the bar. Pulling out a first aid kit Jess managed to pick out a shard of glass in Lena's hand, before cleaning and wrapping it. 

"I'll look into some of those plastic sippy cups they have for kids," Jess joked lightly. 

Lena managed to send her a half-smile, almost grateful for the distraction of the humour. 

"I really hate to do this to you..." Jess started as she walked Lena back over to her desk. Taking the seat opposite her Jess let out a sigh. "But since the LCorp Christmas party is such a huge charity event for National City, if you're not attending, you're going to need an excuse soon."

Lena looked up as she leant back in her chair. "Jess I'm about to let you in on a plan that you definitely won't approve of."

"The question is do I ever approve of them?"

Lena smiled. "Well, this one involves breaking into Batman's lair and using his surveillance to try to find a lead on Ruby."

Jess didn't react for a second before her eyes widened and she leant forward. "You know who Batman is?"

"Well, we did grow up together. Let's just say you see enough technology that you used to theoretically design, flying around in the shape of a bat and you figure it out quick enough."

"Did you design the Batarang!?" Jess gasped leaning forward even more. 

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, a soft laugh escaping for the first time in a long time. "No Jess, I did not invent the boomerang nor did I decide to make one shaped like a bat. That genius idea was all Bruce."

"I knew that," Jess muttered sheepishly. "I just got excite- wait, Bruce? As in Bruce Wayne?"

Lena narrowed her eyes playfully.

"I guess I'll get right on the RSVP for the Wayne Fundraising Christmas Gala," Jess laughed to herself as she stood up, muttering the entire way out, perplexed at the unmasking.

∙†∙

Lena slipped away from the crowd heading towards the bathroom. Gently sliding her glass onto a server's tray, with a smile and a soft thank you she kept walking. Turning into the left-wing of the building, Lena made sure she wasn’t followed before approaching the door to the right of Bruce Wayne’s study.

Lena whipped out her phone and began typing furiously. It was an LCorp prototype made specifically for situations like these. If Lena’s gut was right and her knowledge on the geography of the land correctly coincided with her memory of the house from her childhood, then Batman’s base of operations could only be one place, in a cavernous part of the underbelly of the mansion. To get past that Lena knew her only hope was through a lab she had visited directly under Bruce Wayne’s study. Lena was betting there was better that there was a secondary entrance there, the primary obviously being in Bruce’s study. Even Lena knew she wasn’t going to get away with breaking into the Batman’s base. She would have to settle for the lab.

She got in easily enough. If Wayne was a technology company they obviously had spent more time on the Bat-suit than needed. She slipped quietly into the elevator behind disguised doors, bypassed the security lock and headed down into the lab. Soon enough she had explored as much as she could, taking mental notes when she found anything of interest. Sitting down at a computer off to the side she began working furiously to bypass Wayne network security. If anyone had a tap on the government it was Bruce Wayne, all Lena needed to do was piggyback off that tap.

“Working late?” A voice startled Lena from her focus.

Lena‘s heart hammered loudly in her chest as she looked up to find a gorgeous stranger in her field of view. Swallowing lightly Lena stood. In front of her was a perfectly sculpted brunette with the softest looking hair she had ever seen and eyes that seemed kind, yet wise to a point they shamelessly saw through to your soul. 

“Diana, Diana Prince, it’s a pleasure to meet you...”

“Lena.” Lena offered. Her hand extended for a handshake, and Lena froze as Diana brought Lena’s knuckles up to her lips. “It’s good to meet you too.” Lena barely managed to let out. 

The gaze shared between them was so intense, Lena desperately wanted to glance away, even just for a second, but couldn’t find it in herself to. 

“Well, from the fact that you would outshine all of the guests upstairs, I would say you’re a Wayne employee who is completely over dedicated to their work to notice that they would have a much more pleasant time upstairs.” Diana still hadn’t let go of Lena’s hand, holding it up gently as she shamelessly admired Lena. Lena would have twirled if she hadn’t been completely lost in the way Diana’s soft accent washed over her.

“I’m actually just finishing up,” Lena sent a smile hoping Diana would leave her there. “Perhaps I’ll see you again upstairs.”

“Nonsense. I would never leave a lady unaccompanied, especially a lady who so clearly would rather be working. I’ll make it my mission to get you upstairs and make sure you enjoy yourself, even just a little.” Diana saw Lena visibly gulp, laughing lightly as she took a perch on a tall swivelling barstool. “I’ll just wait for you on the side here.”

Lena was comfortable that Diana couldn’t see what she was doing, so she shrugged and turned back to typing away at the computer. If she was being honest, this level of human interaction, with light conversation about the architecture of the mansion, but mostly enjoying the gorgeous stranger’s company, was a breath of fresh air in Lena’s current state of events.

“So what do you do?” Diana asked from where she was perched, her face in her hands and her elbows on the table in front of her. A small smile danced on her lips, and her eyes searched Lena’s face playfully even as Lena’s were glued to the screen.

“R&D mostly,” Lena answered naturally, after all, it wasn’t a lie. “What do you-“ Lena stooped suddenly. “Oh my god,” She whispered as she pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled an address on the corner and ripped it off stuffing it into her purse. From the corner of her eye, Lena could see a small light blink on for a second. Her computer screen lagged just momentarily when Lena confirmed there had been a silent alarm triggered. She looked around quickly grabbing her purse as she stood and took Diana’s hand. “I need you to trust me for a second. Do you trust me?”

Diana furrowed her eyebrows and gave an unsure affirmation.

“Good,” Lena said. “Because I’m going to need you to put your arm on my shoulder, and close your eyes. We have to hide but I can’t show you what’s in the next room.”

“Lena...”

“It’s now or never. I just accessed some very sensitive information I’m not too sure I should have.”

“If I come with you, would you tell me about what you were looking for?”

Lena sighed, not wanting to leave Diana behind to take the fall for her. “Yes, now hurry!” She whispered quickly. 

As Diana followed her orders, Lena quickly hacked further into the system, revealing a hidden door that went further down. Presumably to Batman’s base. As Lena closed the door behind her she let a sigh of relief. Still leading Diana away she barely had the chance to scan around her as she checked in, “eyes still closed?”

“Lena,” Diana pulled on her shoulder. “Can we stop for a moment?” 

Lena turned to look at Diana who had a small smile and comedically was covering her eyes with one hand.

“If we’re here then obviously you’ve figured out Bruce is Batman.”

Lena stopped suddenly very still. 

“And you do too...”

Diana smirked peeking questioningly through her fingers, silently asking to lower her hand. Lena squinted for a second. 

“This would probably make more sense if I reintroduced myself. Diana Prince,” she smiled gently. “Otherwise known as Wonder Woman.”

Lena immediately started nodding in understanding. “Of course.” She looked away before muttering “everywhere I look there’s another bloody superhero.”

“Hmm?” Diana inquired still smirking. 

“It’s nothing,” Lena dismissed. “I should probably reintroduce myself as well just so that you don’t think I’m breaking in-“

“You’re Lena Luthor.” Diana started outright.

Lena froze.

“Well,” Diana shrugged. “Ive had my share of encounters with your brother.” Diana quickly continued on as she saw Lena wince, “And of course how could I not follow such a remarkable woman’s career.”

“So why did you play along?”

Diana shrugged. “The alert came in on my phone that someone was in the lab. And when I saw just how impressive you were in person I had to spend a little more time with you. Plus I’ve already cleared it with Bruce, whatever you needed from the lab he trusted you. Obviously he didn’t know you would come down here...”

“Maybe we should head back upstairs to finish this conversation.”

“Lead the way.” 

Lena was all too taken with the way Diana was smiling at her with that amused look in her eyes to care about being caught. She hadn't really done much to cover her tracks, knowing full well when Bruce found out it was her, he would probably let her get away with it. He had a soft spot for her, she had found. Not always the billionaire playboy around her, more like a big brother.

Then Lena remembered. "But there was clearly a secondary silent alarm... why?"

By this time they were in the elevator heading up. "Depends, what were you looking for?"

Lena took a second before meeting Diana's eyes. "Any and all information Bruce had on the keyword Arias."

"Not a common last name, but Arias, huh?" Diana pondered as they walked out of the elevators. She offered her arm to Lena, who took it gladly as they walked towards the function. "I don't know why that sounds so famili-"Diana was interrupted by a notification on her phone as they turned into the main room. "Ah. that's right." Diana stopped them in their pace looking up. "It looks like there's an alert built into our system regarding the name Arias. Something about worldkillers?"

Sure enough, standing across the grand hall were Clark and Kara. The only pair of cousins in the world Lena was sure she didn't want to see. 

As soon as Kara made eye contact she was bounding across the floor. Pulling Lena into a hug she buried her face in Lena's shoulder. "It's so good to see you. I've been so worried."

"Kara," Lena's voice whispered apologetically, her arms snaking around Kara's waist. "I'm sorry..."

"No, Lena." Kara's head was shaking and a firm expression crossed her face as she pulled away. Her eyes wandered across Lena's face taking it all in. "You have nothing to apologise for. Whatever made you leave National City, it's obvious you needed space. But I'm your best friend! I will be here for you when you eventually are comfortable telling me what's wrong. Whatever it is we will figure it out together." Kara's hands worked their way to Lena's shoulders. "But you have to let me know you're safe. It's torture not knowing..." Kara's voice cracked slightly before she trailed off. 

"Ms. Prince," Clark's voice interrupted their moment. "Could you spare a second to discuss an article I'm working on?"

"Actually, Mr. Kent," Diana said slightly forcefully hoping Clark would catch her hint. "Our lead did not pan out, I'll get back to you if I learn anything more." Diana turned to face Kara, "would you mind terribly if I stole Lena for a dance?"

"No of course!" Kara's hand travelled down Lena's shoulder to her fingers, raising them slightly onto Diana's outstretched arm. 

"Surely Lena could keep herself entertained, Ms. Prince. I only need a moment of your time."

"If you don't mind I'd rather spend the evening with my date," Diana pulled Lena in closer. "I'll get my assistant to schedule an interview or send you a quote if you need one, Mr. Kent."

As they walked away Lena found herself blushing as she got swept into a dance, leaning dangerously closer into Diana's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was very backstory like and a lot to do with Ruby. I have a soft spot for the Lena/Sam friendship/family, and yeah, Ruby is a pretty big part of my plan for this story. Also, on a side note, if you've read my other stories and are wondering why I haven't updated, it's hard for me to focus on characters when the show airs and changes so much. I'll probably focus on this story, but really want to finish those as well.


	2. Controlled Falling

Lena sipped on her drink, her heel tapping nervously as she sat at 41 000 ft. in the air, on LCorps private jet. On the couch opposite her, Jess was tapping away on her laptop, although Lena wasn't sure whether she was working or playing Tetris. Just as Jess squealed in excitement, and did a fist pump, Lena raised an eyebrow. Tetris it was then. At least someone was having fun. 

But that thought came too soon. Just as Lena let out a soft chuckle the whole plane veered to the side. With a yelp, Lena grabbed onto the side of the couch. "What's happening!?" she yelled, wide-eyed as she got closer to the ground. 

"There's someone on the wing!" Jess yelled from where she had dropped to the plane's floor as well. Lena's eyes followed Jess' gaze, only to find a panicked Diana on the wing of the plane. She made her way dangerously to the side of the plane, and Lena couldn't make out what she was saying. 

Diana gestured frantically towards the front of the plane. The door! Lena attempted to steady herself and got up, careful to keep her center of gravity low as to keep her balance. Making her way over to the door she yelled out to Jess, "Hold on! When I open this door the plane is going to drop in pressure and rapidly! Hold on and don't let go!"

Jess scrambled quickly, holding on for dear life. But just as Lena approached the door, in a split second, Diana had pulled open the door, snaked an arm around her waist, pulled her out and shut the door again. The plane started descending rapidly before systems managed to restabilize. 

Lena was gasping for breath and holding on to Diana for dear life, as she saw a streak of blue and red, rush towards the plane and help the pilots regain control. Supergirl. Diana was accelerating their fall, getting Lena to an altitude where she could breathe normally in a matter of seconds. Before Lena could take it in, Diana reared her heels and changed directions, rushing off into the distance. They came to a halt in the blink of an eye, at the entrance of an abandoned warehouse, and Lena's hand was being placed on a sensor. Lena could barely stutter a word out as Diana gently let her go before speeding through the opening door and speeding right back out. Just as Diana came to a stop Supergirl came barrelling down towards them. 

"Stop!" Supergirl yelled. Time slowed for the pair of heroes as Supergirl rushed forward and Diana's arms wrapped around Lena. Just as Supergirl reached them Diana pushed up off the ground and flew away with Lena, flying into Lena's old office at LCorp and putting the building in lockdown. Just outside Lena could see Supergirl come to a stop, hovering as she howled and covered her eyes, Lena's refraction technology blocking the Kryptonian's view. 

"Brainy," Supergirl taped her comms. "Get me another way into the building."

"You're going to have to go in the civilian way. Go through the front door then fly up the emergency stairwell."

"Really?" Supergirl asked slightly exasperated. 

"Or you could break in through the floor below or from the roof above and cause damage."

"Yeah, okay," Supergirl said already flying down. "You made your point."

∙†∙

"What just happened?" 

"Lena. If I had known when we were in Gotham, I would have not been so insensitive!" Diana stopped her pacing, as she took Lena's hands in hers, her gaze so intense, her eyebrows crinkled and her eyes begging for forgiveness. 

"What are you talking about?" Lena stood still. "What's going on! Is Jess okay! Is-" Lena began to ramble. 

Lena felt her face flush as Diana's hands moved up to cup Lena's face between them. "I'm so sorry darling. I'm so sorry about Samantha."

"Hey." Lena's expression soured immediately, as her hands planted firmly on Diana's chest and pushed her away. "You'd better explain what happened, where you took me and why you endangered my- Jess."

"Darling-" Diana tried to reach out again.

"No." Lena shivered. The way Diana called her darling had butterflies fluttering in her stomach, but Lena couldn't get distracted. Her eyebrows furrowed as her gaze narrowed. She took a hesitant step back, and then a couple more before turning and pouring herself a drink. Taking a seat on the couch she gestured for Diana to sit beside her. “Explain.”

Diana seemed ashamed as she kept her head down and her eyes glued to Lena's carpet. She hesitantly sat next to Lena as she started. "I did some more digging, on the keyword 'Arias'. I found a redacted document post dating Samantha Arias' death certificate. It took me a while to get the original document, but Lena I swear when I found out that her body was in a government facility in National City, just being poked and prodded, I knew I had to tell you. Then I found out you were on a plane to National City and heard chatter that your trip was public. The warehouse that they had repurposed for Ms. Arias' containment was an abandoned LuthorCorp one. They knew you were coming into town so they would move her before you got there. I also knew I couldn't hack my way in and time was of the essence... but that's where your scan came in. We didn't get there in time, I couldn't find her. I checked everywhere I swear-"

Diana was interrupted by a strangled sound that escaped Lena. Her face was emotionless, her eyes were searching Diana's face and she wasn't aware of her hands that desperately grasped at her chest as if to tear it open and numb the pain of the pressure that had begun to build. 

Just then Supergirl, who had managed to fly down and fly back up through the stairwell finally burst through the door. Seeing Lena she rushed over, and landed on one knee, pulling Lena into a hug, Lena's face buried in her hair. Supergirl wrapped her arms around Lena tighter, sending Diana a dirty look as Lena's hands curled up into small fists and began thumping uselessly on Supergirl's crest. A heart-wrenching sob wracked through Lena's body. 

"How-" Lena's voice cracked. "How could you do that to Sam? She- She was your friend too..." she managed to sniffle out quietly as her breathing evened out and she tried to push out of Supergirl's arms. 

"What does she mean?" Supergirl looked on at Diana confused.

"Don't!" Supergirl and Diana's gazes lifted to see Jess strut through the door with Lena's briefcase in hand. "Don't say another word until Ms. Luthor's lawyers get here!"

∙†∙

Supergirl sat facing Lena while Diana was up and pacing. Jess had busied herself on the phone, standing out on the balcony to talk without getting interrupted. She was gesturing wildly as she spoke angrily into the phone. It turned out that despite Jess’ best efforts, Lena’s lawyers were still an hour away. Lena had chosen to ignore Jess' command and had asked Diana to talk freely and fill Supergirl in. Despite not trusting the hero who she knew was Kara with matters of her heart, Lena could hardly deny that Supergirl too cared about Sam and Ruby, and would not use whatever was said at this moment against her. 

“I agree with you, Lena.” Supergirl was shaking her head in disappointment as she processed what Diana had told them about Sam. “If the government has Sam in some lab I'll help you find her. If I had known, I swear-"

"I appreciate everyone telling me they would have done more if they had known... but how did nobody know? I didn't even come to National City to find Sam, from the records of her death she's buried beside Patricia. Who has Sam, how do they have her, and what do they want with her?"

"We'll find her." Diana had crossed her arms and leant against the wall. 

"If you're not in National City to find Sam, then why are you here?" Supergirl asked quietly.

"Ruby. I'm her godmother and I'm not about to let Sam down again, Ruby is my kid now... if she wasn't always." Lena trailed off becoming quieter. She sighed as she leant forward and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Taking a swig of her scotch she continued on. "From the limited records I could find, she's being fostered by a couple in National City." Lena pulled out the piece of paper she had scribbled an address on, in Bruce's lab. "This is our only piece of evidence. Its an address in National City. Now I already checked it out, it seems to be a tailor's shop, but I bet whoever owns the shop is either the foster parent or a potentially another clue to a bigger mystery. The way our luck is going, the clues about her foster parents could also be clues about Sam."

"You... You want Ruby?"

Lena sends Supergirl a puzzled look. "I'm not about to let her think I abandoned her. And I have a legal right to her."

"Would..." Supergirl's hand went up to her face, just before realising she didn't have her glasses on to fidget with and quickly trying to find something else to busy her hands. Lena sighed, all too familiar with the gesture, beating herself up for a second for all the times she had missed it before. "Would you move back to Metropolis with Ruby?"

"It is her home..." Lena searched Supergirl's face for any sign of what could be going through the hero's head. Instead, she was met with Supergirl standing up suddenly and nervously playing with her cape. 

"I have to go." She said suddenly, her eyes glued to the edge of the balcony, which was still blacked out, refracted for any Kryptonian.

"Right, of course!" Lena stood up and typed for a second on her computer before the refraction field fell. "I'm sorry, I wasn't sure what was happening. Old habits I suppose." Lena stood as well, placing a hand on Supergirl's forearm. "And Supergirl if you find anything please let me know. You know how important this is to me."

Supergirl's eyebrows furrowed in a way that made Lena's stomach flip. She chewed her lip gently as she turned to face Lena, but her gaze did not meet Lena's. "Ehm, is it okay if I ask Kara Danvers to help you with this investigation as well? Her skills as an investigative reporter may come in handy more than the flying caped girl who is always tracked by the government."

Lena almost let out a dark chuckle, barely managing to hold it in. "Of course, if she wants to help it would be appreciated."

Supergirl nodded in what she hoped to be a formal gesture, heading towards Diana and putting out her hand for Diana to shake. "Thank you for bringing Lena here, I hope to see you again if I ever visit Metropolis. And don't worry, I know you don't seek media attention, I'll make it look like what happened tonight was all me."

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Supergirl," Diana said slowly in that accent that rasped through Lena’s senses. She pushed off the wall she had been leaning against and shook Supergirl's hand. "However I am staying in National City. I’m not really a single city kind of gal."

"Kal didn't mention any mission in National City-"

"I don't work for Kal." Diana's response was sharp, and it took Supergirl a second to regain her focus. "There's a rare collection of greek antiques that I have to trade, and I thought I'd see what the market was like in National City."

"Of course, the day job." Supergirl nodded. 

"I'll see you soon Supergirl."

Supergirl nodded sharply in response before speeding over to the balcony and free-falling over, letting the ground rush dangerously close before she took control and shot off into the distance.

"So you're staying in National City?" Lena turned to Diana. "I'm still curious. Why do you care so much?"

"This world," Diana shook her head for a second. "Is too dependant on one man, for all hope, and all courage. When we lost Superman we lost any chance of winning, not because we didn't have the strength and power to fight, but because we did not believe in ourselves. It scares me that there is another Super who holds just as much control over the hope in people's lives, but what's worse is that this Super is so heavily affiliated with the government."

"Oh? You don't believe that America, the leader of the free world should have absolute control?" Lena smirked, obviously being coy.

"I’m not strictly American. I’m better identified as Greek, or British perhaps."

Lena chuckled, letting her head fall and her gaze lower. "So you don't trust the government. I don't trust Supergirl completely either... but why do you care so much about this one case?"

"Because whatever was hurtling at you, at an ungodly rate, that made you, Lena Luthor, one of the bravest women in recorded history, jump out of a car... whatever put a gash so deep in the city that even Lex Luthor's schemes couldn't compare to the amount of damage concentrated in one area... whatever left you alive with no memories, and showed no mercy to your friend and her daughter... I believe I recognised it when I pulled you out of that crater. We should all be scared. Heroes and civilians alike."

"You're the one who saved me..." Lena let out in a whisper before she met Diana's eyes and spoke louder. "If it is something you recognise... then it's rooted in Greek _ Mythology _ correct?"

"How do you know so much about my origin?"

Lena raised an eyebrow, challenging Diana's disbelief as if to say '_ I'm Lena Luthor _' in response. 

"Lena," Diana approached her. Lena was hyper-aware of the way Jess had turned to study them closer, in response to the way Diana made herself comfortable in Lena's space. "Something put a hole in Metropolis, but thank the gods, left you alive. And Superman hasn't given it a second thought, chalking it up to you being a Luthor. If I was planning something big, I would start by taking out the only thing that could stop me. And somehow, in that plan that seemed to be you. If it happens again so many more could die."

"I do not want to endanger any more civilians." Lena's eyes searched Diana's expression desperately. "If you think it's going to happen again I need to be completely isolated."

"And leave you to die?" Diana scoffed, so unlike herself. "Whatever went wrong the first time, it won't happen again. Lena Luthor I would not gamble away your life. If the attack has told us anything it is that you are humanity's best hope in the face of whatever is to come."

"Only humanity?"

Diana bit her lip so similarly to Kara that Lena's breath caught for a second. Diana's voice was low as she spoke again, slightly raspy. "I suppose not. How is it Lena... that you are only human and not one of the gods?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved all of the comments and feedback on the Wondercorp/Supercorp debate! I actually wrote this in hopes of exploring Wondercorp as an endgame ship with Supercorp as a side, non-endgame ship. I'm really glad that I have Wondercop readers! I do LOVE Supercorp, that's just for a different story I suppose. I also LOVE Sam, and the role she plays is so heart-wrenching to me because its Sam we're talking about.  
I love your input and would love to hear more :)


	3. Coffee Theft (and other betrayals)

When Lena woke up, she was groggy and her head was pounding. She could barely sit up, from the couch in her old office, where she had fallen asleep the night before. She rubbed her eyes, her other hand shielding the glaring light that streamed through the floor to ceiling windows and door that lead onto the balcony.

"Ah, you're up!" Jess strolled through the office, setting a coffee on the table in front of Lena. "I also got you a hotel suite, thought you'd appreciate not sleeping on the couch-"

"Wait, where did you sleep?"

"I haven't slept Ms. Luthor," Lena swore she saw Jess almost grin at this. "I've been up all night. On that note, Mr. Spheer has asked for a meeting with you, and the LCorp board has chosen someone to run the Metropolis office, but I doubt you'd be happy with their choice."

"Who is it?" Lena asked, before shaking her head and taking a gulp of her coffee. "Jess if I asked you to run the Metropolis office... is that something you would be interested in?"

"No offence Ms. Luthor... but it isn't even something you're interested in doing. Hell knows when you're in charge you prefer the R&D department."

"And you prefer being an assistant?"

"No, I prefer running the fun part of the show! Helping an incredible boss of a woman do amazing things. But don't tell that to her, it would just get to her head." Jess winked at Lena. "The job I do is so much better than fighting with the board on every decision you chose to make to help people."

"Sam was particularly good at that," the mood turned quickly as Lena's head dropped. "Believing in my work and getting the board to see what she saw in it. Hell, she was probably better than me at it."

"No one believed more in your work than Ms. Arias did," Jess agreed. Lena was grateful for the way in which Jess existed within the emotions Lena was struggling with. She didn't force Lena to cheer up and didn't tell her not to feel the things she felt.

All at once Lena stood up as Diana came crashing - in her full Wonder Woman get-up - onto Lena's balcony. Rushing forward, she saw Diana had two people actively restrained in her arms. 

"Good morning Lena," Diana smiled. "I caught these two breaking into a back entrance."

"We were not breaking in! Supergirl said Lena was expecting us!" the blonde replied exasperated. 

"Kara?" Lena rushed forward motioning for Diana to let them go. "It's okay Diana, they were just using the entrance I use to escape media attention."

"Lena!" Kara exclaimed, pulling forward into Lena's arms. As quick as the hug was initiated it was over and Kara was already rambling about how good it was to see Lena so soon after Gotham.

In the corner of her eye, Lena registered the brunette who seemed to be dusting herself off, sending a grimacing smile in Diana's direction. "You know me!" The brunette was staring down Diana.

"Do you ever really know anyone?" Diana responded with a nonchalant shrug, Lena could barely hold in a laugh at the sass, that took a second to hit in that existential question. Lena was clearly seeing a different more comfortable side of Diana. 

Kara took a breath in hoping to interrupt whatever was happening. "Lena, this is-"

"Lois Lane," Lena interrupted, not being able to stop the light blush that flooded her cheeks and heated up her ears. She chewed nervously on the inside of her cheek. 

"The one and only!" Lois grinned as she turned her attention to Lena. "Little Luthor! You skipped my wedding. Regardless... I am here to help!"

"Oh, you know my heart wouldn't have been able to handle seeing you being officially chained down!" Lena teased, "Plus! You skipped my last graduation!" Lena chuckled, a weight lifted off her shoulders seeing no signs of adverse reaction from Lois... Lex's trial had been the last place she had seen Lois after all. 

"Not for lack of trying, mind you." Lois winked approaching Lena. 

Lois held her arms out for a hug, her kind smile asking Lena if she was okay with it. As Lena hugged the other woman back, albeit a little stiffly, she felt oddly comforted that Lois asked her. She wasn't used to certain reporters asking. She wasn't sure she wanted Kara to ask her... she wasn't sure she would say yes, but she wasn't sure she would want to say no either. Regardless, it was a nice change of pace to have someone ask.

Lena leant back, separating easily from the hug. She raised an eyebrow challenging Lois. "You didn't want to go... admit it." She narrowed her eyes playfully.

Lois shook her head, putting her hands up in mock defeat goodheartedly. "Neither did you. I had already seen you skip graduation for your second PhD, I hardly thought you were going to show up to your third. There are only so many times one can sit through graduation speeches. Sue me." She turned to lead the group into Lena's office, depositing files out of her messenger bag onto Lena's coffee table, Kara following suit. "Part of me thinks you skipped those graduations just to piss Lex off."

"Oh, most definitely," Lena grinned. A warm feeling washed over her, as she saw in Lois one of the only other people in the world who remembered and seemingly had a fond place in their hearts for the man Lex used to be. 

Lena chuckled as she turned around to find Lois had downed half of Lena's coffee without asking.

"Oh please," Lois sent her a look. "You're still pretending to like coffee?"

Lena shrugged. "I moved and all of a sudden I didn't have access to my scones from Dublin."

Lois let out a loud laugh. "Oh, gods! Superman still brings me those, he still thinks I'm the one that liked them, considering we made him pick them all the time back in the day!"

Lena joined Lois' laughter pretty easily, admitting that she received Lois' obnoxiously large shipment of them when she had relocated to Metropolis, and apologizing for never following up on the coffee date Lois had set up in the conversation that followed that perfect gift. 

"I got busy," Lena shrugged laughing lightly, constantly aware of the perpetual flush on her face.

"You're always busy little Luthor," Lois rolled her eyes again, a playful gesture Lena was all too familiar with.

"I found a family in them, Lois," Lena admitted a little quieter, a hint of pride in her voice. The proud smile Lois sent her in response made Lena's chest swell a little with happiness. 

"Thanks for the coffee, little Luthor.” Lois lightly squeezed Lena’s knee affectionately in response, letting the wordless moment settle comfortably between them. 

“I guess we all know each other,” Kara was smiling from the couch opposite where she had also taken a seat. “Here we have all the information Supergirl passed on. We’ll start from there.”

“Anything I can help with?” Lena asked.

“You may be exceptional,” Lois took the time to look up at Lena and smile. “But let me shine for once and show you what I can do!”

“Okay, okay!” Lena laughed. “Lest you accuse me of trying to show off.”

“Never, little Luthor.” Lois grinned. “All the time you spent pinning you never showed off once.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Are you sure you’re happy being a kept woman?”

“You mean kept by Clark, not kept in general.” Lois winked. “Cheeky.”

On the side, Kara felt an ache grow in her chest. The easy banter that followed the comment about Lex was so unexpected. And yet here they were, Lois and Lena, fitting together so easily as if Lex never happened. It was hard for Kara. She would never judge Lena for Lex’s actions, but now she was questioning even judging Lex. She quickly realised she may be seeing a long-repressed side of Lena that accompanied memories of her big brother, not the murderer that everyone knew. Somehow Kara wanted to be part of that happiness and it pained her to see a new side of Lena that she hadn’t brought out in years of knowing her. One that was happy with memories of Lex, not plagued by them. Lois and Lena even had cute, harmless, baked goods related secrets they kept from Clark. Even Kara could admit to herself that she was being a little jealous... selfish even.

Soon enough Lena had stood up from the couch, and was chatting with Diana on the other side of the room, sitting at her desk. Kara and Lois were left to look through their resources and pin down the lead they would follow. Kara dialled into the pair's conversation, blushing heavily and adjusting her glasses nervously as ‘Lois’ and ‘first love’ were pestered out of Lena by Diana. 

Diana and Kara were bought out of their seats in a second flat as the alarm on Lena’s computer went off.

“What is it?” Lois asked as she followed suit.

“The abandoned warehouse Diana and I visited yesterday!” Lena started typing furiously. “I reactivated the defence systems and it looks like Lex’s alarms have just been tripped.”

“I’ll get you there!” Diana walked around the desk to where Lena wrapped her arms around Diana’s waist. “Ready to fly?”

“Call Supergirl!” Lena shouted at Kara, feeling a little ridiculous as the secret identity hung between them. “Tell her to meet us there! And possibly bring back up.”

“Oi!” Lois shouted after Lena and Diana who were now on the balcony. “Where do you think you’re taking Lena? She can stay here!”

“She can handle herself,” Diana brushed Lois off.

Lena knew even though Diana was already hovering and it was no longer up to her to be actively rebelling against Lois, she was well aware she would not hear the end of this.

Before Lena could fret any longer, Diana had landed them at the facility and Lena found an entire section of the wall blown out. Still, there were more layers of security behind the damage. She looked around and saw a tiny hole that went all the way through. Lena shivered and relayed the information that they were probably dealing with a shapeshifter to Diana. She got them in easily enough with a quick biometric scan, but Diana motioned for her to duck into a corner. 

Quietly into her ear, Diana whispered. “I’m going to go close that hole up. Make sure all other exits are secure and scout out any weapons or explosives they’re carrying. You stay here. Supergirl should be here soon enough.”

Lena ducked into the corner, her eye on a tablet perched on the table. If only she could get to it, she would have complete control of the facility. From her angle, there was only one person she could barely see, and they were closer to Diana. Lena took a deep breath before scampering out to the tablet. She managed to grab the tablet and slide into a compartment under one of the lab tables, as she saw in the corner of her eye a second person. 

She held her breath as she tapped away at her tablet, logging in her credentials into the system. She still had to enter a voice command to finalise her control. She wasn’t able to control any weapons, but surely doors?

In the distance, a door closed automatically, hopefully drawing the intruders attention that way. Lena counted to three before she let out the breath she was holding and stepped out, met by a smirking face, and surprisingly a crowbar.

Lena shrieked as she tapped furiously on her screen scuttling to the side as the crowbar nearly missed her head and caught her on the shoulder. “Défense systems on! All defence systems go!” Panic took over for a second.

Following that moment everything became a blur. Lena was pulled to the side by Supergirl. She howled in pain, realising her shoulder was likely dislocated. From beneath the warehouse, LexoSuits broke through their hiding spots in the surrounding walls. Lena typed furiously as she went to work, attempting to regain control over the automated LexoSuits.

In the distance, Supergirl and Diana were overwhelmed with the LexoSuits attacking non-discriminantly. Agent Danvers barely managed to stave off one of the intruders, managing to knock him out before a LexoSuit broke off from the group fighting the heroes. It veered off and picked its next target, the other intruder. Lena grabbed onto her shoulder, attempting to hold it as still as possible as she shut her eyes and stepped in its path, hoping she was right and that it would not harm her. 

Agent Danvers flew at Lena without a second thought, barely managing to push her out of the way before a blast of blinding light. Lena was knocked out cold, blacking out from the pain of falling on her shoulder.

∙†∙

As Lena woke up groggy, she chuckled darkly, realising this was happening far too often as of late. Looking around the room she saw Diana curled up on a chair, and - if Lena could truly believe the goddess was capable of such things - snoring lightly. Unsure what came over her Lena slipped out of bed, pulling her blanket over Diana and pressing a soft kiss to Diana’s hair. Lena chalked it up to the motherly instincts that came with being an Arias for a year.

Sighing Lena approached the door. She was clearly in an isolated room in the med bay of the DEO, but she wasn’t so sure what would be waiting for her on the other side of the door.

Opening it cautiously, Lena let out the breath she caught herself holding. She shifted the arm that was in a sling and slipped out the door, glancing around and making sure there was no one to be found. The main med bay was empty, but Lena knew Alex was always hurt. Making it her mission to find Alex, Lena approached each door linking to private rooms in the med bay, listening in for a second. She didn’t catch anything until the third door. Even as Lena approached with light footsteps, the door creaked open.

Lena breath caught in her throat as a figure crouched over the bed turned to face her. She whispered out, “Ruby.” Her fist tightening on the door handle. Lena blinked her eyes as hard as possible as if to get rid of the hallucination. 

A sob ripped out of Lena as the figure collided into her chest almost knocking the wind out of her, arms tightening and no regard was given to her sling. The weight of the pair holding each other as close as possible barely kept them upright. Salty tears stinging Lena’s eyes and sobs wrecking through her body. She had found Ruby.

“Lena!” Supergirl rushed to them, abruptly coming to a halt as she saw the scene in front of her. Supergirl almost seemed to shrink into herself, her voice getting a lot quieter as she held Lena’s gaze. “I-”

Lena shook her head, shutting her eyes and throwing her head back, her closed eyes looking to the heavens as if she was praying. She would deal with Supergirl later. Lena took Ruby out of Alex's room as to not bother her, letting Supergirl slip through closing the door behind her. 

Lena tuned into the words that were pouring out of Ruby, completely incomprehensible. Lena pulled slightly away from Ruby, despite Ruby's best efforts. She led Ruby to a chair and knelt besides Ruby, letting the girl hold on to her as tight as she could, maintaining contact in any way she could. The year she had spent with the Ariases came flooding back to Lena, a sense of home, a safe harbour in the hopeless endless sea that was her life at the moment. Lena's voice was calm as she let Ruby cry it out. She listened patiently, let Ruby explain all her anxieties and fears of never seeing Lena again/ Eventually with enough deep breaths and forehead kisses, the girl calmed down to a sombre sad state, letting Lena see the loneliness Ruby has fallen into since losing Sam. Lena lost track of time, holding Ruby as tight as possible, making sure Ruby knew she wasn't alone in her loneliness, and that Lena wasn’t going anywhere.

On the other side of the door, Supergirl listened in, hyper-aware that the Lena that was here now was night and day different to the Lena that left National City a year ago. This Lena was kind, gentle, and patient with Ruby. Not to say that Lena was not always those things, but in this moment, Lena was motherly, knowing exactly what to say to Ruby, being the mother Lena never had. It came in such stark contrast to the Lena who was too scared to spread her darkness to get too attached to Ruby, let alone the Lena that was surprised by a hug from Ruby. 

Eventually, Diana woke up and stumbled by the pair sitting on the ground in the hallway, Supergirl sitting a wall away, tuned in only to Lena's heartbeat. Diana introduced herself to Ruby and finally managed to convince Ruby to let go of Lena, with the promise of returning as soon as possible with some Big Belly Burger. Lena squeezed Diana's hand as Diana walked away with Ruby.

Lena knocked nervously on Alex's door, walking in as Supergirl opened it for her. They both took seats besides Alex, Supergirl taking one of Alex's hands in her own. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Lena asked.

"They say she won't wake up immediately. They say she's stable, so its only a matter of time."

"That's good."

A calm silence fell between them as the two seemed to breathe in the first time in what seemed like forever. 

"I knew." Supergirl started. 

Lena kept her eyes on Alex, not responding, hoping Supergirl would continue. 

"I knew where Ruby was when I found out you were looking for her, and it was wrong of me not to tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my call. It was classified and I needed to check with my superiors." Supergirl bit her lip lowering her head, ashamed.

Lena nodded, pausing for a while. "Now the truth?"

"We didn't know that you had anything to do with what happened in Metropolis. With our intel Sam and Ruby were the targets, Sam was dead. Ruby was alive. They couldn't put her in the system with the very real threat out there. So Alex took her in. When you said Ruby would go back to Metropolis, I went into defence mode. I panicked, It felt like you were taking Ruby from Alex. I was wrong to not give you the truth instead of running away." Supergirl felt small, admitting her very real shortcomings to Lena. 

"I know the feeling when Ruby starts to feel like family." Lena was quiet as she spoke. "And I can understand the panic. But, where you cross the line, is when your work for the government lets you give yourself the right to keep me from my family. If you had freely given and shared the information, told me the truth... Panicked feelings and all, I would have much kinder words to share with you." Lena laughed lightly. "Yet, I come back after a year and here you are. Every lie I let you tell me hurts me more." Lena wasn't being cold, sharp or harsh. The truths she spoke were that of a tired soul, just begging for a gentle place to drop her anchor and tell her truth. Lena's voice became much quieter, smaller, the first sign of emotion, as her words came out as a broken plea. "Tell me how I can get you to trust me enough to tell me the truth."

Supergirl nodded. They weren't fighting. The passion that Lena once would have sparked anger at Supergirl's betrayal was gone. Instead, Supergirl saw a person who almost expected to be hurt by her. Kara's chest was aching in the face of another lie she could pile on the list of shit standing between her and Lena. She didn't want this apathy. She wanted to fight, and feel and cry until she was raw. She had been waiting all year to let her emotions lose and scream and sob at each other until they both let it go. She wanted to plea with Lena in the same why Lena questioned her about her lies, asking instead why Lena abandoned her. But Kara knew that the two questions were so deeply intertwined, that more hurt was the only way down this road, and Lena seemed to be determined to build her own highway above to circumvent it all.

"Would you like to stay at Alex's place? Ruby already has her clothes and a real room of her own and everything. Maybe it would help in this difficult time."

"If you're worried I'll tell Ruby what happened here, don't. I would never do that to her."

"I'm not worried about that!" Something in Kara really wanted to fight. She kept pushing and pushing hoping Lena would crack and stop with the apathy. She wanted to feel the rage and bittersweet fury that came with letting down someone you love. She didn't want this to be a lifeless discussion... that was somehow worse than the pain. "I just want what's best for Ruby, and that is having a home. Since you will be staying in National City and she already has a room, it just makes sense."

"And I don't want what's best for Ruby?" 

What scared Kara was that she wasn't sure how close to point of cracking Lena even was. The level of detachment wasn't a mask or cover, something holding in the tides of pain like Kara could sense a year ago. This was real, or at least Kara couldn't tell... and that was scarier. 

"A hotel is not what's best for her, no." Kara knew she was pushing it, as the words slipped past her... weightless. 

Lena sighed as she stood. Taking Alex's other hand to her lips, she pressed a gentle kiss before turning to leave, not saying anything. 

Alex's hand snapped back and grabbed her by the throat. Lena almost laughed, as she saw Alex transform before her. The shapeshifter. Of course. 

Supergirl had the shapeshifter subdued in a matter of seconds. It was clear that the shifter was barely conscious, and was badly injured, likely only using Alex's likeness as a defence mechanism. 

∙†∙

It certainly wasn't a regular night. Kara was sleeping in Alex's bedroom, hardly getting a wink of sleep with Alex missing as well now. Lois had taken the guest room. In the living room, Diana was sprawled on the carpet, and Lena was on the couch, with Ruby wrapped tightly in her arms, after Ruby had escaped from her room not wanting to spend another second apart from Lena. 

Lena had taken Ruby aside and asked her what she wanted to do for that night. 

Ruby turned in Lena's arms to face her. "Thank you."

"I would do anything for you, Rubes." Lena pressed a kiss to Ruby's hair. "Whatever happens it's us against the world."

"We're strong cus we're Ariases." Ruby whispered as if to convince Lena. 

"I could only be so lucky," Lena promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was more supportive WonderCorp which is why I put this out faster, so we can get to the WonderCorp sooner.  
Also, I know Lena has a past with everyone (I'm talking Lois here), but I don't see Lena as a person who can stop herself from loving. Maybe just someone who hasn't been so lucky with the trust part.  
Also, I'm sorry about Alex... this ties into Sam I promise!


	4. Of All The Ways To Hide

"Can you drive me to school?" Ruby asked as she shovelled food in her mouth and Lena kept cooking. 

"Well, I don't have my car... I really should get on that," Lena put another sausage on Ruby's plate. "Sorry, darling. Maybe we can take a Lyft?"

"I would take you to school on my motorbike, but then Lena wouldn't fit on it with us," Diana laughed as she entered Alex's kitchen and stole some food off of Lena's plate. 

"Oh my gosh," Lois laughed as she walked into the kitchen. "No one is dropping the child off to school on a motorbike. I have Alex's car, I can drop you off, Rubes. And the lot of you are welcome to join."

"Thanks!" Kara popped out, dressed and ready for work. "I'm taking the bus to work, see you later!" and with that, she rushed out the door, still packing things into her bag.

"Right," Lois poured some coffee into a travel mug and stood up looking for her keys. "Everyone who's joining me, my car in ten minutes. Otherwise, you'll be left behind."

Soon enough they piled into the car, Lois driving and Diana in the passenger seat, with Lena and Ruby in the back. Lena helped Ruby with some last-minute homework, spending some time talking about Ruby's new school. It was all so strange to Lena, waking up and finding Ruby in a new normal. It had been almost two months now since the accident, but for Lena, it was just a week. A week and everything had changed. 

"Have a good day at school, Rubes." Lena pulled Ruby in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

As Lois put the car back into drive Lena leant forward. “Stop, please.”

She kept her eyes on Ruby walking away, disregarding the looks Lois and Diana were swapping between them. 

“We can stay,” Lois said, pulling into a parking spot away from drop off and putting the car into park.

Lena shut her eyes tight for a second. “We should go. She’ll be safe right?”

“Right.” Lois leaned back between the seats and grabbed Lena’s hand, sending her stomach into flips. 

Lena wasn’t sure whether it was the panic over the sudden contact from Lois or her childhood feelings taunting her, but opening her eyes to meet Lois’ concerned ones made Lena urge Lois to drive them away. From the rearview mirror, Diana studied the way Lena expression went cold as they pulled away. No fidgeting no nervousness. In these moments she was the Luthor heiress, clearly trained to keep her emotions in check. Unsurprisingly though, the lack of emotions in this intimate crowd gave Lena away. 

Worried about Lena, Diana kept short glances trained at her from the rearview, when she began to notice it. They were being followed. Softly, she instructed Lois to take a couple of odd turns and a u-turn at an appropriate intersection, and the car continued to follow. 

“I can have Superman here in a minute, but I doubt it’s me they’re after. The two of you have to go.”

Diana’s eyes met Lois’ worried ones, seeing that Lois had also noticed they were being followed.

From the backseat, Lena was tapping away at her phone, uncaring in the face of danger.

“I can speed her out of the car, get us a ride and we can rendezvous at HQ.” Diana looked back at Lois.

“HQ?” Lois asked confused.

“The agent’s apartment you’re residing in currently. If you’re still followed after we leave, then they’re after you. If they’ve been keeping tabs on you we know that HQ is burned already. You don't have to go back...” Diana kept Lois’ gaze.

“But if I don't go back it'll tip them off." Lois nodded confidently, finishing of Diana's thoughts. "Don’t worry, if anything happens Superman will be there.”

Diana nodded in agreement, turning them to face Lena. “Lena we have to go.” She took off the hoodie she was wearing and passed it to Lena. “Blazer off, hoodie on. We have to get out of the car around the next turn before they catch up to Lois.”

“One more second,” Lena didn’t look up from her phone. “I’ve already sent Supergirl to check on Ruby, make sure whoever is following us doesn’t have their eyes on her too, just confirming my personal security are on scene as well.”

Diana so desperately wanted to comfort Lena by saying Supergirl was enough, but knowing the younger Luthor - albeit in the limited capacity that she did - that was probably not a good idea. 

Diana let out a sigh of relief as Lois spoke up instead. “She’s safe, Little Luthor. I’ll circle back and pick her up when this is over. I’ll get Supergirl to take her to the DEO, we’ll keep her safe and you can meet us there.”

“No. If she’s safe at school then keep her there. After school bring her home if HQ is cleared. Keep things normal, no DEO, no panic.” Lena shook her head. “I’ll make sure HQ is safer than any DEO facility.”

Lois chuckled as the apartment now officially seemed to be branded HQ. She met Lena’s eyes in the rearview, a little taken aback at the person Lena turned into when it came to matters of Ruby. “Okay then. Ready?” 

Diana undid her seatbelt and turned to the back, awkwardly attempting to help Lena put on her hoodie. “Ready.”

Lena felt herself get lifted out of the car, and in the blink of an eye, found herself on the other side of the road, watching Lois drive away. From the corner of her eye, she noticed the car following Lois turn into view and speed up. Coming to the next stoplight they pulled up beside Lois, and the car let someone wearing a blue jacket and baseball cap low, out of the vehicle.

Lena and Diana were on a street with lots of cafes and small boutiques, with cars parked along the sidewalk. Lena quickly hurried to a car, managing to break in by hacking the electric car, even managing to turn on the heat, as she ushered Diana in. They held their breaths as Blue jacket finally crossed the road and was now walking towards them. He popped into cafes every so often, but easily enough was dissuaded from entering seeing as there weren’t that many people around.

Lena fumbled with the phone, trying to trick the car into thinking the key was inside so that she could start the engine and drive away. Blue jacket kept approaching, stopping people awkwardly and giving them a once over, as he got closer and closer. Lena’s hand reached out desperately pushing at the button to start the car, her eyes glued on Blue jacket who was one car down from them, when Diana’s hand covered Lena’s. Lena turned confused as Diana drew her in, her hand skimming its way to the back of her neck, bringing Lena’s lips barely a breath away from her own. 

“May I?”

Lena nodded as her heart pounded in her ears, her face turning flush. Diana drew Lena closer as she kissed her, Lena’s entire body turning into putty, as blue jacket walked by them not giving them a second glance.

As they pulled apart Diana fell back against her seat laughing, her head turning to meet Lena’s eyes, as Lena followed suit. 

“That was too close,”

“Or not close enough,” Diana winked at Lena, not helping the blush that still hadn’t died down at the tips of Lena’s ears. 

Lena grabbed her phone from where it had fallen on the console between them and began typing furiously, not wanting to meet Diana’s eyes. “Just a minute more, and we can drive away in this beauty.”

“So we’re stealing cars now, huh Luthor?” Diana grinned.

“Shut it,” Lena said, surprised at how fondly the remark rolled out. “We’ll get Supergirl to return it, the owner won’t be too upset then.”

“We could just Uber or Lyft...”

“Only people I trust drive me places,” Lena said firmly, letting out a celebratory yelp as the car started. “Remind me to fly my chauffeur in from Metropolis when we get back to HQ?”

"Lena," The channels on the car's radio flicked through by themselves and stopped on a specific frequency with Brainy's voice crackling through the radio. “Ruby’s safe. But I tracked the car that was following Lois. Supergirl got into a scuffle with them. Whoever they were, they had powers. I’m not sure if they’re aliens or meta-humans, either way, they have answers. We have them in DEO custody. On another note, there was a break-in at LCorp. We can't tell whether the incidents were connected.” 

Lena picked up her phone and called Brainy, seeing as she couldn't answer over the radio. “Supergirl left Ruby! That is not what I clearly stated she should do!”

“Supergirl is worried about Agent Danvers. She thought the followers would have important information. She left me, on-site with Ruby.”

“Why ask Supergirl to take care of Ruby if she’s just going to fly off and do a job any agent, or even Wonder Woman, sitting beside me, could do?”

“Ruby is well protected I assure you.”

“No, that’s alright Brainy.” Lena took a deep breath, knowing her anger wasn’t aimed at Brainy. “Thank you for keeping her safe. I just-“

“You’re working through the emotions that surround yours and Supergirl’s relationship and the decisions that have been made. It’s understandable. Although, at some point, you and Supergirl need to have a proper talk.” Brainy stated in that all-knowing, data processing manner of his.

"Brainy..." Lena took a breath calming herself down. "The LCorp break-in. Did they take anything? Is everyone safe?"

"They only took your mother's necklace, though I doubt that's what they were after."

"How did you know it was my mother's necklace?"

"In the future its a symbol. No one knows what it means, but your company's logo, in the future, incorporates its design."

Lena didn't respond, knowing Brainy couldn't go into more detail, not that it would help, considering the future Brainy was from hardly had any solid information on the present. She finally managed to start the car as she let out a breath of fresh air. “Get Ruby home safe. I need to make another call.” Lena cut the call immediately dialling a different number and putting it on speakerphone. She waited a moment for oncoming traffic before pulling out of the parking spot and driving away. 

"You know you could use the handsfree Bluetooth through the car's speakers, right?"

"That's how they catch murderers. I run a tech company and even I don't know how to disconnect and erase all traces of connecting my phone to the car."

"But you're not a murderer." Diana chuckled. 

"I am a car thief," Lena checked her mirrors before slowing down and turning into a quieter part of town. 

Finally, on the other end, Jack Spheer picked up Lena's call. “Lena Luthor. So I run your business for you and I don’t even get a call that you’re in town?”

“I’m calling you now, aren’t I?” Lena laughed, hearing Jack’s voice on the other end of the phone, comforting to her. “We need to talk. Tonight.”

“Actually we have an important gala tonight. Wayne Enterprises is hosting an exhibit from Mr. Wayne’s personal historical collection. I think attending is the way to go.”

“So you’re saying you work for me, but I have to dress up and kiss ass to talk to you?”

“Exactly!”

Lena rolled her eyes fondly as she could almost hear Jack beaming from the other side of the phone, but she gave in easily enough. “See you there.” She said, before hanging up the phone.

“I was actually going to ask you to accompany me tonight.” Diana laughed at Lena’s interaction with Jack.

“Well, are you going to ask me?” Lena kept her eyes on the road as she teased Diana.

Diana laughed shaking her head. “Of course, Ms. Luthor, would you do me the honour of accompanying me?”

Lena smiled lightly. “I suppose since you asked so nicely.”

∙†∙

"You need to secure someone to take care of the Metropolis office," Lena spoke as Jack siped on his drink.

"Relax, Love!" Jack said grabbing a flute of champagne from a passing waiter's tray. "Have a drink. Live a little. We can talk shop later."

"There is no later, Jack!" Lena rolled her eyes affectionately, accepting the drink, downing it and setting the flute back down on another passing waiter's tray. "Just do as you're told."

"Yes, boss. Right away." Jack mock saluted.

Lena let herself let out a little laugh at Jack's antics. "I need you to do a couple of other things for me as well. I need my driver, my cars. I need certain R&D projects shipped over from Metropolis. Specific ones I was working on. Things you really should pretend you never saw."

"Of course." Jack nodded. "Get Jess to send me all the details." Jack leaned in closer conspiratorially. "You have to tell me. Are we building a nuclear bomb?"

"No. We're investigating magic."

"Alright, alright." Jack put his hands up in mock surrender. "I won't poke." He chuckled. "Magic, huh. You've gone from trying to lead me off the scent to just plain not caring. I love this new sarcastic Lena."

Lena shook her head, her smile fading as Jack bid her goodnight and was pulled away by a board member. Lena only barely managed to sidle away before she could get pulled into the mindless conversation as well. 

"I found you!" Diana exclaimed as she made her way to Lena, handing her a drink before moving her hand to the small of Lena's back. "So what do we think? I know my work may be focused on the past while yours regards the future, but there is a beauty in uncovering secrets of the past, is there not?"

Lena nodded in agreement, quiet as her fingers settled gently on Diana's arm and Diana led them through the crowd. The delicate way, Diana guided Lena, with motions through her elbow were Lena's hand was nestled, and intricate tensing of the lean muscles that rippled through her arm, made Lena feel as if Diana was leading her in a graceful dance. She let the feeling sweep her away, and eventually let Diana sweep her onto the open floor, her hands settling on Lena's waist as Lena's fingertips brushed the back of Diana's neck, where the soft strands of stray hair met the nape of her neck. 

"You're unusually quiet," Diana said softly.

"These are unusual times." 

Diana nodded knowingly. "I brought you here to get your mind off of what's happening, but clearly it's not working. I need you to know that in the midst of trying times, heroes have to trust that they can save everyone and make it out alive."

"But that's the thing isn't it?" Lena's voice came out in almost a whisper. "I'm not that hero. I couldn't care less whether I make it out alive. I care that Sam gets a proper burial and that Ruby is safe and loved. I care about the people being attacked and followed, the people being targetted. The only thing that connects all the bad is me. And while everyone I care about is suffering, I am here. Alive, _miraculously_." Lena let out that last word with such venom in even in her whisper. 

"You're doing an awful lot of worrying."

"You'd prefer me quiet?"

"I wouldn't dream of preferring you any way that you're not. Though perhaps I would prefer the world let you be happy."

"In all of this craziness, how do you manage to anchor me?"

"I don't. I let you worry and it's not a bad thing because a brilliant mind like yours needs to worry things through, to understand them. So that you can fix them. And right now, worrying about how all the events may or may not be connected, may give me the answer I need."

"And what answer is that?"

"Whether or not that lady over there, with that look in her eye, is watching because of the sin she percieves in how close I'm holding you, or whether it is connected to the greater picture." Diana spun Lena as she pointed out the lady, through the subtle movements of the dance. 

The Lady wore a sleek light grey, subtly plaid suit. Her hair was braided back into a ponytail, and her heels were crossed over each other in their oxfords as she leaned against a cocktail table, sipping from her drink, her eyes trained on Lena and Diana. 

"You can hardly expect me to tell you whether my latest assassination attempt is connected to the madness going on right now."

From the corner of Lena's vision, she saw the Lady stand up straight and elegantly undo the buttons on her blazer. Casually she reached into her blazer and Lena turned around and ran towards Diana, attempting to tackle Diana to the ground, anticipating bullets. Instead, the figure pulled out a dagger, her stance shifted and her eyes locked onto Diana's.

Diana pulled Lena back in as she collided into her, twirling her around so that Lena found herself thrust behind Diana. "Too late. Lena, RUN!" Diana pushed Lena back as she moved forward. 

Around them, Lena heard screaming as people tried to evacuate, rushing and pushing past each other to get to the doors. Around them, accomplices of the Lady's, shot warning shots into the ceiling, rounding the wealthy up. 

Diana met the Lady's stance, her forearm coming up to block an oncoming attack. Lena looked around frantically, scrambling forward as she saw a security guard unconscious, and clipped onto his belt a holster for his gun and taser. 

In the distance, the Lady taunted Diana. She was much shorter, but quicker on her feet. She dodged as Diana lunged. Using modified weapons such as chair legs and bottles of bubbly they bashed each other into tables and threw each other against pillars. In the midst of the fighting, a few clever knife tricks on Diana's part and the Lady's blazer was cut through. Growling in frustration the Lady reeled back, and with one well-aimed kick to the chest, Diana found herself flying across the room, skidding to a halt on the ground. She groaned as she tried to get up, every inch of her screaming as the Lady ripped off her torn blazer, picked up the dagger that had fallen to the side and approached as she rolled up her sleeves. 

She knelt beside a gasping Diana, one knee on her chest, pressing up against her throat. "I've tried killing her, and I've tried tricking them into thinking I'd killed her by delivering this necklace." The Lady pulled out the necklace that had been stolen from Lena's office earlier in the day, letting the pendant fall, but still holding it from its chain. She let it drop onto Diana and it slid off, clattering on the floor beside her. "They didn't want that. They wanted her dead, now they want her, so they can do the job themselves. So I'd prefer it if you could just step aside and let me, _do my job_."

"Yeah. It's not going to be that easy." Lena snarled, from behind the Lady, the taser bumping the back of the Lady's head. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the Lady warned as she froze. Her eyes steeling as Diana searched them. "I don't want to kill you."

Somehow Diana believed the Lady, truth sparking in her eyes as they had nowhere to look but at each other. 

Lena shook her head, her finger pressing down on the trigger. In the corner of her eye, Lena saw Jack running wildly towards them, a bottle of alcohol in his hand, held over his head as he swung, aiming to knock out the Lady. Before Lena's finger pressed down all the way on the trigger, the lights shut off and the weight on Diana's chest vanished as Lena's taser sparked out at nothing. Around them, panic once again took over, this time the Lady's mercenaries too were escaping, so the panic reigned free.

Lena dropped the taser besides her, and put her arm out, helping Diana up. 

"She had powers. Could you tell whether she was an alien or a meta?" Lena asked frantically looking Diana over for any injuries. 

Diana stopped Lena, as she took the necklace from the floor where it had fallen and put it around Lena's neck, moving her hair out of the way to clasp it in the back. "I don't think she was either. She was something more. Something ancient. Something mythical from the time of creation. Something like me."

Lena searched Diana's eyes trying to understand. "So you're saying she's from Ancient Greece. Like you are."

"I'm saying it doesn't matter who she is. What matters is that I was barely holding my ground and buying you time and she looked like she was dancing, breezing through. She evaporated into the darkness, she didn't just get up and walk away. What scares me, Lena is that if she wanted me to die tonight, I don't know if I could have won, and yet there is something out there that's after you that scares someone as powerful as her."

"She was here to take me. She changed her mind, and she's giving us a warning. Regardless you need medical attention immediately, while I try to figure out who she is." Lena helped Diana over to a chair, as she took Jack's handkerchief and carefully picked up the glass the Lady was drinking from and wrapped it up in the handkerchief, before handing it to Jack and asking for the results as soon as possible. 

"I don't think science will help us out of this mess." Diana gasped lightly, as her fingers tenderly cradled her aching ribs. "She is mythical. She's from a time of magic, a time before science."

"If I've learnt anything, its that magic is just science we don't understand yet." Lena helped Diana up and waved off the officer's offering to help Diana to an ambulance, opting instead to put her in Jack's car, as Jack drove them off. "You may be a god Diana, but even the gods aren't beyond science. Science isn't a concept, its the understanding of the make-up of our reality, whatever that may be."

"I am not a god. Killing each other wrecked chaos on our world, and I am not that chaos." Diana bit back offended slightly. "But you are right. Whatever information you can gather from that glass may be useful, but I'm afraid I thought I was accompanying you in National City to protect you. What if my presence around you is causing the interest in you from mythical forces from my past?"

"We were not associated before you saved me in Metropolis and she was clearly after me. Metropolis was probably her doing as well."

Diana searched Lena's features from where she was slumped against the car door and Lena focused on the road, chatting about the possibilities with Jack. "Still. You have to consider it. What if Metropolis was unrelated and I am the reason."

Lena's attention snapped back to Diana. "I don't need saving, Diana. I don't need Supergirl and I don't need you. You said it yourself, I survived that attack in Metropolis, you just flew me out of the crater. If you want to leave, because you think I'll be safer you are welcome to." Diana flinched at the steely tone of Lena's voice, surprised as Lena's next words came out softer. "But if you stay, I have a better chance of understanding what's coming. And if you are right, and this has to do with your past, then we have a better chance of saving you."

"See I told you, you were the hero. Even when your life is in danger you only think of saving mine."

"If you're not a god, then I'm not a hero. Stop calling me one." Lena snapped and Diana understood. After all, she hated when she was called a god, after all the pain and suffering they brought. She didn't doubt Lena felt the same in the circumstances they were in. "I _know _the choices I would make. I would burn the world to the ground in my selfishness if Ruby were ever in danger. If you call me a hero, then I become a villain when I chose my family over the world, like any person with a family would do."

"That's just love." Diana's hand reached out to hold Lena's. 

Lena moved her hand away. "And in the past weeks you've known me, haven't you seen everyone I love, put in danger?" Lena's eyes steeled forward, glued onto the road. Jack had gone silent in the front seat trying not to interrupt them. 

Diana shut her eyes as she leaned back. Every moment she spent with Lena Luthor she saw a person stronger because of all the ways she was broken. It had only been two weeks since Diana had first laid eyes on Lena Luthor, and every moment was agony. Every time she got pushed away, every time Lena looked at her like she was about to hurt her like Supergirl so clearly did. Diana wasn't sure whether it was the ache of her ribs or her heart truly breaking. It was breaking for Lena. Somehow she had lived for so long, watching people live and die, losing anyone close to her, and she had learnt to grow numb to it all. In Lena, she saw someone who truly understood, and Diana wished she didn't. She wouldn't wish the pain, and the loss on anyone, yet here in front of her was this perfect woman, and Diana wished with everything she had she could shoulder her pain. 

They were both forged in the same fire of loneliness. And Diana's loneliest moments in all her time on earth were comparable to the way it felt when Lena pulled away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would be willing to be a beta reader, I would appreciate it! DM me on twitter, I'm @KenzieLuthor and I'll send you my google doc for future chapters. On that note please excuse any errors in this and previous chapters, thanks! <3  
Also, Jack is alive, let's pretend Lena saved him, he's my preferred goofy best friend character. XD  
Also sorry for the late update! Exams end on Tuesday for me, so I'm almost over the busy part.


End file.
